Characters
The following is a list of characters in Xavier Haven's Daisy. It's storyline follows the life of Daisy, who is ending her last year of high school. Main Characters Daisy Peterson Daisy Peterson is the main character of the series. She is seventeen years- old, a little shy and is secretly a lesbian. At age four she met her best friend, Fox, in her dreams. They would meet when she fell asleep for six years until her tenth birthday where Fox then left without an explanation. Seven years later, Fox returns to find that Peterson has changed and has forgotten how to believe in the world around her and more importantly, herself. Fox Fox is the about or around the same age as Daisy although her actual birth date is unknown. Most of Fox's history remains a mystery but what is known of her is her connection with Daisy. She, herself, is very mysterious and has knowingness about almost everything. Her patience is what compliments Daisy. She utterly loves Daisy with all her heart. In January 2014, Xavier Haven announced a web series, Fox , would be launching the same month based on Fox and the events that happened prior to the Daisy series. Fox is portrayed by Monroe Hayden. As of April 22, 2014, creators of the show revealed their other main character is Mina Abrams. Rebecca Spears Rebecca was Fortmount High School's 'it' girl until word got out that she was a lesbian. She is tall, blonde and beautiful. Initially she is mean to Daisy and her friends until Daisy walks in on her making out with a mystery woman in a restaurant bathroom. They become friends and is eventually welcomed as the fourth member of Daisy's friends. Supporting Characters Bethany Wagner (Seasons 1 - 3) Bethany Wagner is one of Daisy's best friends. She is described to be very excited about high school and the people in it. Desperate to be one fo the cool girls, she never declines an invite to a 'cool' girl event. She is currently dating the coolest boy in school, Brian Whittaker. Pricilla Lambert (Books/Seasons 1 - 3) Priscilla Lambert is Daisy's other best friend. Her humor is more on the dark side but she is loyal to her friends. She comes off as hard and harsh but deep down, she is very sensitive. In Season 1 Chapter 7, "Foxes and Bunnies" Priscilla gets drunk because she finds one of her one night stands at a party. He told her he wasn't from around 'here' but it was revealed he was a student at Fortmount Community College. Later in Season 3, Priscilla discovers she is pregnant and her one night stand wants nothing to do with her. Amber Peterson (Books/Seasons 1 - 3) Amber Peterson is Daisy's mother. She divorced Daisy's father when Daisy was ten years- old. It was thought she was at risk of breast cancer but she had a large breast cyst removed. It was an emotional time for Daisy. She supports Daisy's sexuality and urges her to tell her father before he finds out from someone else. Mina Abrams (Books/Seasons 1 - 3) In Books 1 - 2, Daisy only saw her eyes and became convinced she was Fox in real life. In season 3, her identity is revealed while Daisy and Fox are on a break, however, her role in Daisy's life may not be a coincidence as she too has had a connection with a woman in her dreams. Although it hasn't been confirmed, the plot to the web series spin off, Fox , centers around a character named Mina and it is believed they are the same person. *As of April 22, 2014, creators revealed via Facebook that the main character is Mina Abrams and will be portrayed by Alexis Naiomi.